


More Than A Gift

by RogueVaramiy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Discord Event Fic, Drabble, Fluff, Luke pining after Ryan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueVaramiy/pseuds/RogueVaramiy
Summary: Drabble written as a gift for a Discord event type thing.--Christmas setting: Luke has a gift for Ryan, but doesn't know how he'll react to it. Will it end poorly, or will he get something in return?





	More Than A Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffy_papaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_papaya/gifts).



> **Ah this is the first fic/drabble I’ve finished since literally like 2014 so I hope it’s good enough?? It’s a bit longer than I originally intended actually.**
> 
>  
> 
> **This AU is kinda set where the boys are neighbors and such but still gave each other their YT names as nicknames just so there’s no confusion on that.**
> 
>  
> 
> **~**

“This is fucking stupid, Delirious.”

“No it is not, now shut up and wrap the present!”

Luke groaned, earning a maniacal giggle at his torment in return from his best friend, whose nickname fits a little too well. Gazing down at the object in his hands, doubt wriggled into his head again. 

“Do you really think he’ll like this dumb thing? I feel like he’s gonna fuckin’ laugh at me,” he voiced to the man beside him, squeezing the soft item slightly. The item in question being an incredibly soft dog plush he’d bought on a whim. 

“Of course he’ll like it! If not, then he’s gonna have to deal with my fists of fury bitch!” The words were accentuated with vigorous punches to the air by the scrawny man. 

“Uh-huh, sure thing, string bean,” he teased back, snickering at the scowl his words brought to Jonathan’s face. 

“L-like you have room to t-talk!” Luke just raised an eyebrow at his friend’s spluttering, both of them knowing it made no sense. It was no secret the southerner was far from lacking in the muscle department, fully capable of taking care of himself physically. The same couldn’t be very well said for his skinny companion, who huffed at him in annoyance before throwing a roll of green and blue wrapping paper at him. “Just give it to him and leave me alone.” 

The blue-eyed brunet stomped off with a pout, flopping onto the beat up couch nearby, phone in hand. Fond laughter erupted from the bearded man at the childish display, turning his attention back to the present in his grasp. 

It really shouldn’t be so nerve wracking, but he couldn’t help the internal crisis from swirling through his thoughts, freezing all courage he could’ve ever mustered immediately. As much as he was usually the composed one, the man the gift was meant for just seemed to have the undying effect of turning his mental motor functions into useless goo. 

He smiled fondly as he predicted what good reactions could possibly be received from the present. Surely the sweet brunet would gush about how Luke absolutely did not need to get him a present, how it was such a kind gesture no matter what the colorful paper contained. 

But then again…

The fuzzy stuffed animal could also garner a less than pleasant situation as well. Perhaps his long time crush would think the gift is ridiculous and laugh at him for it; think it’s stupid and hand it back. Not to even mention the fact of him possibly confessing to his neighbor in the process.

_No, no. Ryan isn’t like that, even if he laughs at it, surely he would still appreciate it, right? But what if he pushes me away for my feelings?_

Luke’s train of thought was cut short by a knock at the door, causing Jon to bolt straight up in his seat. “Oohh, that must be him. Leave wrapping the present to me, Cartoonz, and go open the door!” He didn’t have much time to react, nor protest, as a blur of blue snatched the paper and plush from his fingertips and bolted upstairs. 

Blinking away his confusion, the southerner strode to the front door, neglecting to acknowledge the sweat forming on his skin as a rare plume of anxiety wormed its way throughout his stomach. 

_Cool it Luke, it’s just your neighbor. Your super cute neighbor who’s leaving to visit family for Christmas in a few hours and this is your last chance to actually say something about how you feel in person for the next 2 weeks._

_Fuck._

Pushing his inner monologue aside, he swung the door open to be met by the sight of lively blue-green eyes shining happily back at him. 

“Hi, ‘Toonzy!” Just the utterance of the nickname the other gave him sent Luke practically reeling, barely keeping his composure as he replied with his own little nickname for his neighbor. 

“Hey, Ohm.” He stepped aside, allowing Ryan to enter through the door and bound into the living room; a dark green scarf with omegas decorating the ends trailing behind him. Brown eyes watched carefully as the warm clothing-clad man perched on the edge of the couch with ease, completely comfortable with making himself at home in the other’s house as though it was second nature. There was nothing particularly special about the scene before him, but Luke couldn’t help feeling a warm glow in his chest at the sight of his handsome crush lounging happily on the old furniture; glasses slipping down the pale bridge of his nose in a way that the southernern couldn’t help but find adorable. 

“So, Ryan, since you’re planning on leaving tonight I figured I’d go ahead and give you your Christmas present early, so you don’t have to wait y’know.” He didn’t waste time getting to the point as he plopped onto the couch next as well, the blunt transfer into conversation nothing new to the other. 

“Oh, you didn’t have to get me anythi-!”

“Ah, ah, ah! Stop that shit, it’s too late, I already got the damn thing and you’re getting it anyway,” the bearded man interrupted him loudly with a raised hand. Ohm let his mouth stay open for a moment before closing it with hesitation, rolling his eyes with a laugh. 

“Whatever, ‘Toonzy, as long as you didn’t get me something inappropriate!” 

“Aw shit, you mean you didn’t want a pink thong for Christmas? I guess I’ll just have to give it to Delirious then.” The joke left Ryan practically in tears laughing, a hand coming up to swat the other man’s bicep playfully. Cartoonz let a chuckle out in return, elated at the having made such a sweet sound come from his crush. He took that moment of amusement to worry about why Jonathan hadn’t returned yet. There was no need for him to get off the couch however, as though by some psychic magic, his best friend came stumbling down the stairs on cue with his hands behind his back.

“Hey, Ohm- ah fuck!” The shout was swiftly followed by a crash as the gangly man tumbled to the carpeted flooring face first, hands too preoccupied to catch himself. 

The bundled up figure on the couch fell into another round of giggles at the situation while Luke made his way over to the mess of a man on the floor. “Ah hah, there’s the bastard. I’ll be takin’ this!” Not bothering to help Delirious to his feet, the southerner reached down to swipe the object from his friend’s hands, earning a, “What the fuck, Cartoonz?!” in return. 

“You can get up yourself, you big baby,” he shot back, finding his way back to his spot next to his neighbor. He glanced down at the gift in his hands, rolling his eyes at the slightly sloppy craftmanship of the wrapping, but nevertheless grateful for it being presentable enough. “Anyway, uh, here’s your present. Merry early Christmas?” Luke tried to laugh it off as he timidly handed the item over to the other on the couch. 

The bearded man raised an eyebrow in suspicious as a snicker left Jonathan, who had gotten off the floor and was now retreating back upstairs hastily. The quick action made a sliver of fear sit in his stomach as Ryan thanked him and started at peeling away the bright paper. 

Luke winced slightly as a soft gasp escaped the other brunet, but he was washed with relief as hazel eyes sparkled up at him joyfully. “This is such a cute gift, Luke! You even remembered my favorite breed!” Ohm beamed at him, lifting the stuffed Jack Russell from the remaining wrapping. A small, “Oh,” left the other though as something fell from his hands onto the floor. 

The gift giver knit his eyebrows together in confusion, there wasn’t supposed to be anything else with the plush. Suddenly leaving wrapping the present to Delirious seemed like a bad idea way too late. 

Ryan leaned down to picked up the white piece of paper that had fallen to the floor, colorful eyes scanning over it quickly, leaving Cartoonz to panic internally. He watched as the other man’s eyes widened slightly, a pink hue tinting his pale cheeks. 

“L-Luke? Do you mean it?” The question was delivered in such a soft tone, it took a moment for the southerner to process it. 

“What?” He blurted out, reaching over and taking the paper from his crush’s hands and reading it himself. Written in red inked, slightly messy handwriting was a simple message: 

_‘Merry Christmas, Ryan. I’ve liked you for awhile so, will you be my present this year? ♥’_

...

_Real fucking classy, Jon._

The quick thought flitted through his brain before he too was beginning to fluster heavily, jaw hanging open slightly as he tried to think of what to say. He mustered the courage to look back up Ryan, seeing a still pink face staring back, eyes almost holding a hopeful look to them? 

Hopeful, could his crush possibly be hoping it was true?

“‘Toonzy? You seem confused, did you not write that?” The words came out hesitant and slightly hurt sounding, causing the bearded man’s heart to clench slightly. 

“No, er, I mean. Ah, fuck,” he stumbled over his words awkwardly, reaching up to scratch his cheek as he sighed heavily. “I’m not the one who wrote it, no. It was Delirious being a sneaky little fucker, but… It is true.” He finished the sentence without looking at the other, instead choosing to stare down at the paper in his hands, defeated. 

It was silent for a moment before an excited giggle broke through the air. “Well I guess now would be a good time to tell you I’m not leaving then.” Luke’s head snapped up quickly, mouth opening in confusion. 

“Huh?”

“Yeah, the whole family get-together got cancelled ‘cause a lot of people got sick. So since I’m staying in town, could I maybe interest you in a date…?” Ohm trailed off in his question, being the one to look off in embarrassment instead, a small nervous smile playing at his lips. Luke just sat dumbfounded for a moment, taking a hot minute to process the information he just received before breaking out into a huge grin. 

“No shit I’ll take you up on a date, I didn’t just confess by accident for _nothing_ ,” he joked with newfound ease, gaining some of his usual confidence back. 

The positive reaction was immediate, the southerner being thrown backwards onto the couch by the force of Ryan’s body colliding with his own in a warm hug. A giggle of happiness was let out of the man now on top of him, and chapped but lovingly sweet lips melded to his perfectly like the action was a long awaited arrival to home; pure elation practically glowing from both figures on the old couch.

And despite the circumstances of how it happened, Luke couldn’t help but be grateful for his shithead of a best friend helping him get the greatest gift he ever could’ve asked for. 

 

**~**


End file.
